Everything Old Is New Again
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: These are a compilation of old stories I previously published, looked at with new eyes. If you have stories lurking in the recesses of your computer and would like to add them here I would enjoy hosting them.
1. When She Cries

These will be a selection of stories I have published on other fan sites. Some are my first efforts some later. They all have one thing is common, each one is cherished baby only needing a little re-dressing.

So I propose we all look into the deep dark hidden recesses of our computers and dust them off and set them out for a new look.

_Disclaimer – I didn't own them the first time and I don't now._

Chapter 1. When She Cries

It woke him again. They had gone to sleep after an extremely satisfying session of lovemaking. Their love was still new and blossoming. Each night brought a new delight. They were gathering dreams and promises for the future. With each caress, each kiss their bond became more unbreakable. Each delighted in the discovery of new found places to explore. He had his dream, her. She had her dream; he had shown her what love was. It woke him again.

He felt her clutching to him, so tightly he could barely breathe. Just for a moment he thought how could someone who looked so frail, be so incredible strong. It caught at his throat, clutched at his heart. When she cries, at night and she doesn't think that I can hear her. She tries, to hide all the fear she feels inside. So I pray, this time I can be the man that she deserves, because I die a little each time when she cries. "Bones, baby, wake up, Baby talk to me what's wrong?"

Pulling away from him she murmured "no Booth, leave me alone. I don't want to talk."

Putting his arms around her he pulled her back into him. "No, Bones, not this time. This is the second time this week you have cried in your sleep. Please let me know what wrong. I want to help you" he couldn't help but hear the begging in his voice.

She tried to pull away a little harder. "No Booth, leave me alone I'm tired I want to go back to sleep."

Thinking about all they've been through the last four years suddenly he felt the over whelming need to know what's wrong. The need was so strong it was almost physical. Sitting up and leaning back against the head of the bed he pulled her to sit on his lap holding her tightly to his chest. "No Bones, it's so no gonna happen. Whatever it is we are going to talk about right now!!"

"I can't Booth it's just too painful. Every time I even think about it I die a little. I just can't" the terror in her voice was becoming palpable.

He pulled back her hair and gently placed a kiss on her temple. "Bones you are the strongest woman I know. You survived being buried in a car, you have survived being shot, hell you've even survived me. What else could be so bad?"

"It is you Booth, it is you" she cried in desperation.

"What are you sorry we moved into this relationship? I thought we were over this? I thought we had talked this through and wanted the same things? Please Baby tell me what's causing you such pain? Whatever it is I can change, I'll make it right. We can make this work, just give us a chance. Don't give up so soon." Now his desperation was beginning to show.

"No, it's not that, not us" she sighed "it's the two weeks."

She didn't have to say more he knew which two weeks she meant. He began slowly rocking her side to side. He had thought they were over this, but evidently not. "Baby I think its time we talked about it. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I'm ok now, but I really need to understand, you told Sweets you could compartmentalize and that's why it was ok for him not to tell you. Now you're crying at night and telling me it's about the same time. Tell me please."

She sighed and curled into him further and begun. "When the ambulance came I insisted I ride with you. The paramedics were not happy but I told them I was a Doctor and they let me. At the hospital, they refused to let me in the trauma room. I was frantic. No one would tell me what was going on, I wasn't a family member. I tried to get a hold of Jared but no one seemed to know or care were he was, and your Dad was too drunk to come down. Cullen came in and he told them it was a matter of National Security, they give him the information. He talked to the Doctors who told him they were taking you up to surgery."

He handed her the bottle of water he always had at the side of his bed, she took a swallow before continuing. "The whole scene kept playing in my head or and over again. The whole team was there. I was singing and dancing, you were smiling and you have the most beautiful smile" she said wistfully. Anyway, then I heard the gunshot, saw you fall, saw Pam Nunan raise her gun again, grabbed yours and shot her. Seeley, I would shoot her again if I needed to in order to protect you. I would do anything to protect you."

He hug her to him. "Yeah Baby, I know you're a tigress, protecting her cub." He kissed her again.

She continued looked at him and sniffed. "After a few hours Cullen came out and told me you were dead. I thought my worst nightmare had happened, but I was wrong. It was just beginning. Later Angela told me I started screaming trying to get to you trying to see you one last time. Cullen had two Agents hold me down, while the Doctor gave me a tranquilizer. Then Angela took me home. I was covered in your blood. It was all over my hands, my clothes. She tried to get me to wash it off, change my clothes, I just fought her. Finally I told her I would be fine, if she should just go home, she went. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I missed you so much I couldn't breath. I wanted my heart to stop just so I could be with you. Anything to be with you. Finally I remembered where I could be with you. I went over to your apartment, and fell asleep on your bed. Later that afternoon I called Angela and told her I would be gone for a few days. Not to worry, I'd call when I got back. I went back into your bedroom and took out one of your suits and put it on. I lay back down in your bed and slept for the first time in almost 24 hours."

Booth was devastated. He had no idea she had been this distraught. Why had he not called her once he knew the plan? Yes he had been out of it for while after his surgery but after that? She was his partner. Why had he trusted the FBI to tell her? He made a promise to himself right then and there but himself he would never trust anyone except himself when it came to her.

"I stayed at your apartment for five days. I slept in your shits and suits. When your smell was gone from one I would change it for another. The first time I had to shower I sat there and cried for an hour after watching your blood go down the drain. It was like loosing you again. When I had cried all the tears I had left and rebuilt my walls I went back to work. I refused to do any new cases and Cullen only asked once. I went to limbo and worked until I could fall asleep in my office. I always had a shirt, socks or one time," here she smiled at the memory as it was still funny "I even took a pair of your boxers with me to work.

While having you gone was hard Parker was harder. I didn't know Rebecca had been told so she could tell Parker and he was with you. I called Rebecca several times and asked to see Parker and she flatly refused each time. At first it was he wasn't home, finally one day she told me to just stop calling, you were dead, and I had no claim to Parker she was never going to let me see him again. It was like you were ripped out yet again. I now know the truth but then it was just another ice wall to rebuild. No one was ever getting through to me again."

She was becoming calmer now as he gently rubbed her back, urging her to finish. "You know the rest. The day of your funeral and all that came after" her voice dies away in a sigh.

"Why have you never told me, why haven't you called Sweets on it. Bones he had no right to not tell you especially if he is as clinically trained as he claims. Couldn't he see you were in pain and needed to know the truth? What was wrong with him that he couldn't see you could be trusted?"

"I don't know Booth. Anyway, I thought the nightmares were gone but they have started again and I keep finding myself waking up crying. Booth I love you, I want us to work, but I'm not sure if that's possible anymore. I feel like the egg broken in so many pieces I can never be put back together again."

"Bones you are not broken, you aren't even badly bent. Here's what I see when I look at you. You've always been there for me whenever I've fallen. When nobody else believed, you'd be there by my side. I don't know how you take it, just once I'd like to make it fine. Then there'll be tears of joy that fill your loving eyes. So I pray this time I can be the man that you deserve because I die a little each time when you cry."

There it was. There was their truth. Love. Their love. He had listened, he had heard. She had trusted, she had learned. They reached for each other in the dark re-affirming their love again. Proving once again, the laws of physics could be broken, their united world could be rocked, they had made another miracle.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_One of the inspirations for this one shot was "When She Cries" - Restless Heart_

_Please let me know what you think of this idea. I have loved looking at this again, I hope you have enjoyed reading it._

_Nyre _


	2. Comity

_Disclaimer: I didn't own them before and I still don't. Boo Hoo!_

Many of these were very short one shots for word challenges. This was one of them.

Chapter 2 Comity a meaning the state of mutual harmony.

He was walking her to her door as he had so many nights before. Tonight was different. This was their first date. Their real first date.

"Booth, come in I'll make us some coffee." She opened the door and allowed him to walk through. As she moved to the kitchen he followed her. He watched her move in silence. He loved to watch her move. After starting the coffee she took his hand and silently led him to the couch. She did not want this feeling of _comity_ to go away.

He seemed to sense her need for tranquility so he just sat holding her hand rubbing small circles in her palm. So very softly as not to break the mood, but needing her to hear, he said, "I have never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight, never seen you shine so bright you were amazing. I have never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight, never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing. I have never had such a feeling,  
such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight. The lady in red was dancing with me cheek to cheek. My lady in red I love you."

"I love you too."

They sat together neither saying anything else. The feeling of _comity___stayed.

Through the rest of their life together the red dress always caused a feeling of _comity_ to soothe their souls.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Short but sweet I thought._

_Inspiration for this one shot was - Lady in Red – Chris de Burgh as a side note Chris wrote this as a love song to his first wife._

_Nyre_.


	3. Aesrival

_Disclaimer: I didn't own them before and I still don't. Boo Hoo!_

This was another word challenge.

Chapter 3 **Aestival** - of or belonging to the Summer.

It was Friday afternoon they were having a late lunch at the diner. He was eating his usual hamburger and fries, she her salad and his stolen fries. She always looked for ways to steal the fries without him noticing, because he always made fun of her. He pretended not to notice because he liked to watch her steal them. In fact that was why he had started ordering two orders of fries; she was now leaving him so few of them he was thing of ordering three.

"So Bones do you have anything planed this week-end?"

"No, how about you? Don't you have Parker this week-end?"

"No as usual Rebecca called last night and said something came up. So she is taking Parker to her parents. I asked her if I could have Parker while she was gone, but as usual her answer was no." He let out a very big sigh "I wish my parental rights weren't so fucked."

She looked at his face and saw the look of defeat his language had just let slip. He rarely swore around her unless he was pushed to the wall, this usually meant Rebecca had screwed him again. He really missed seeing Parker. Not for the first time she thought she should try to lighten his mood. "Hey Booth I have an idea. Why don't we take a drive tomorrow? Neither of us has anything to do. We could even have a picnic. What do you think?"

He looked at her in surprise. She was not usually the one who offered to go anywhere with him. The offer is too good to ignore. "Sounds great Bones. What time do you want to leave?"

"Why don't you pick me up at 8am."

"Bones that pretty early, sure you want to get up that early?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 8 and I'll bring the lunch."

"Booth I should bring the lunch I invited you."

"No, I want to."

The next morning found him knocking at her door at exactly 8am. When she opened the door his mouth figuratively hit the floor. She had on a pink halter top, shorts and sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. His thoughts were defiantly not partner like. He was glad she couldn't read his thoughts; he remembered her right hook at his fake funeral. Clearing his throat he croaked "Bones are you ready?" His thoughts might not be the only thing he would have to worry about he thought as he started on the last years Flyer stats.

She looked at him as he entered he looked fantastic today, but when didn't he. His white polo shirt and shorts set off his body perfectly. "Yeah, let's go," Today was going to be perfect in every way.

His SUV was parked next to her Mercedes. She walked over to her car and heard "Bones, over here."

"No Booth, get the food we are taking my car today."

"But Booooones" he whined "you know when we are together I always drive. Come on its Saturday. I really don't want to fight."

She walked closer and leaning into him she whispered in his ear "put the top down please today we are _**a**_**_estival_****." **and tossed him her key's.

**A slow grin grew to a full mega watt smile. He wasn't sure what she had said, but he was driving her car and her whisper held a promise.**

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Oh Booth and Bones a warm summer day and a convertible…_

_Nyre_


	4. Cacchination

_Disclaimer: I didn't own Bones the first time around and I still don't __._

This is another Word Challenge the word is Cacchination meaning loud or hysterical laughter.

Think back, remember Booth playing air guitar and singing to Hot Blooded. Keep that memory firmly in mind and let me set the scene…

Chapter 5 Cacchination

Bouncing into Brennan's office Angela corners her and asks "hey Bren come out with me. I'm going to a new sushi bar that just opened. It's Friday, what have you got to lose?"

"Angela, I have plans tonight. I can't just drop them."

"You can't drop what Bones, Booth said as he strolled into her office.

Walking around Angela so he was unable to see her face Brennan answered his question. "Angela asked me to go out with her to a new sushi bar. I told her I had plans for tonight," she flirted with him.

Trying to keep a straight face, knowing her plans were dinner a video and desert in bed with him he replied "Aren't you sure your plans can't be changed?"

"You know perfectly well Booth I have no intention of changing my Friday night plans. I wait all week for them."

"What plans do you wait for all week sweetie?"

Both of their heads snapped up. They were so engrossed in their world they had forgotten Angela was even there. 'This is a fine cucumber," Brennan muttered under breath (Booth had finally convinced her she needed to learn to whisper and had taught her well).

He whispered in her ear as they both turned to face Angela "it pickle. Hey Angela you can't expect Bones to give up a TV dinner, book and an early bedtime can you?"

At his statement Brennan took a step back and lightly sat the stiletto heel of her shoe on the top of his foot. She used just enough pressure for him to know she was there but not enough to hurt his foot in any way. He immediately shut up.

Angela sensed there was a current in the room but couldn't figure it out. Anyway "Come on Bren good food, liquor, hot men, woowoo glug glug what's not to like?"

To this day she'll never know what made her say "sure Ange I'd love to come. Can we leave from here I still have some work to do."

After Angela left Booth walked over to her desk and said "that was not very nice. You could put a man's eye out with those heels." He took one thumb and began lightly rubbing it up and down her bare arm. Smiling wickedly he asked "I thought you like our dinner, video and early to bed Fridays? Why did you give in so easily," he whined."

"First of all we never eat TV dinners and we don't read books, at least you don't, on Fridays. I will however, have to agree we do seem to have a very early bedtime. It is your fault, however, I have to go out with Angela" she pouted. "So since it's your turn you can go your apartment eat dinner alone, play a video game alone and go to bed alone until I get there. I'll call you later tonight."

I fail to see how any of this is my fault?"

"You were here and that meant I couldn't give her an appropriate refusal now go, I'll call."

When Angela and Brennan got to the Club they found a table right away. Brennan found that she was really sorry she had decided to come. Even dry toast with Booth would be better than the finest sushi without him. Keeping their relationship a secret really sucked!

Their order had just been taken when Jack and Booth snuck up on them and sat down. Both women shrieked so loud the men fell into the chairs beside them laughing. Brennan looked a Booth and smiled, he was here. Their desert might be a little later than usual but he was here and she was content to sit beside him and feel the sexual heat that rolled off of him just for her.

At nine some of the tables were removed and a DJ came in. The club was now a Karaoke Bar. "Oh Bren," Ange said "I'm sorry I'd did know." She looked horrified.

Booth looked at Brennan. She looked like a deer in headlights. "Bones you want me to take you home?" He knew this was hard for her, hell it was hard for him.

"No Booth its ok, I need to do this, to stay here. I can't let the memory of one night haunt me forever, to allow it keep me from doing things with my friends. Wit you."

Her voice was a little shaky. She looked a little pale but, all in all he thought, she was doing very well. Maybe there was something he could do to make her forget, well maybe not forget just make it easier for her. He loved her ha had to fix this, to take away her pain. He wasn't the best singer, he was thinking he wasn't even good enough to be called one of the worst but he walked over to see if he could find something.

He found it, the perfect thing. He grabbed the mic before he lost his nerve and to the shock of his friends, and the woman he love more than life its self, his back to them he began his famous air guitar

"he's a six pack up when he walks in,  
tells the band crank it up to 10,  
then he's up dancin on his seat,

says give me three steps and nobody gets hurt,"  
then he takes off his shirt. 

As he turns around everyone can see he had unbuttoned his shirt. The combination of his open shirt, cocky belt buckle, air guitar and choice of song sends Angela, Jack and Brennan into hysterical laughter.

"There's one in every crowd,  
brings the party in us out,  
good time charley with a Harley, whiskey bent and hellbound,  
he's got the next round, but he always drinks for free,  
there's one in every crowd, and it's usually me." 

The air guitar gets more pronounced and the laughter gets more hysterical.

"In his mind he's a rock star, crankin' out that air guitar,  
til the bartender says fool, get off my bar."

The air guitar gets even more pronounced and the laughter is reaching pandemonium

"

There's one in every crowd,  
brings the party in us out,  
good time charley with a Harley, whiskey bent and hellbound,  
he's got the next round, but he always drinks for free,  
there's one in every crowd, and it's usually me, 

As he returned to the table he leans over and whispers in her ear, "Baby I love your laugh it is the sexiest thing I have ever heard."

"Shh Booth someone might hear you and don't call my Baby." In her outdoor voice she turns to Booth and says "I don't think I have ever heard so much cacchination from an audience before. I wonder if it was for your singing or your open shirt."

He gives her a look that only she can read, that tells her _I'll get even with you later._

Jack and Angela looked at each other in confusion. Something just happened but they're not sure just what. It was one of those Booth Brennan moments where you know you are an outsider but not sure what you're on the outside of. When were these two going to realize they were meant for each other and get down to business?

Later that night lying in each other's arms, after having spent an inordinate amount of energy finishing their "desert" just before she fell asleep in his arms she heard "there's one in every crowd, and it's usually me." They both drifted off to sleep with smiles.

* * *

_Inspiration for this challenge word is "One In Every Crowd" – Ira Dean, Eddie Montgomery and Kim Tribble. _

_So what do you think, would the image of Booth playing air guitar in an open shirt make you whiskey bent? There is a scene of him online of the famous shirtless mambo scene in Mr. Fix It (worth watching the movie for that scene alone). Hot! Hot! Hot! It would be one hot B&B scene!_

_Nyre_


	5. Bombilate

_Disclaimer: I didn't own them before and I still don't. Boo Hoo!_

Another Word Challenge - **Bombilate** meaning to loudly hum or buzz continuously.

**Chapter 5 Bombilate**

It was Friday night his second favorite Friday. His first favorite Friday was always when he had Parker. Tonight he had Bones. It was their usual Friday night; take out dinner, beer and a video. He had to get both the dinner and the video as a result of a lost bet earlier in the week. Actually he had lost on purpose. He wanted to surprise her with the Planet Earth series, dinner was just an extra. He went home showered, changed into his favorite black jeans (he always caught her staring at his ass whenever he wore them) and a tight black t-shirt. He picked up Indian take-out, the video series and was at her apartment at exactly 6:30.

It was Friday night her favorite Friday. Her second favorite Friday was when he had Parker and they spent it together. Tonight she had Booth alone. It was their usual Friday night; take out dinner, beer and a video. He had to get both the dinner and video tonight due to having lost a bet earlier in the week. Actually he had only had to get the video he volunteered to get dinner. She had left work a little late and had to hurry. She took a shower applied the perfume she knew he was especially fond of and dressed in her tightest white jeans and a white tank top. That last time she wore this outfit Booth seemed to linger over her breasts and ass. Hopefully he would again. At 6:30 she heard his knock and opened her door.

She followed behind, admiring the fantastic view as he walked to the kitchen. He placed the food on the counter and four of the beers in the refrigerator Taking one for himself and handing her one smiling he asked "Like what you see?" He said in a voice as smooth as the dark chocolate of his eyes. He watched in fascination as she licked her lips slowly. "Bones? … Bones?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She shook her head as if to clear a fog and said "yes... I mean no… I mean yes… I mean… what did you ask?"

"Never mind I think I just got my answer" he smirked. "Let's eat I'm hungry."

She looked at him and smiled "when aren't you?"

After dinner she washed the dishes, they had decided long ago who ever bought dinner the other washed. He leaned against the counter watching her. He loved to watch the way she moved. He loved those jeans, the way her hips moved beneath the fabric. He loved the tank top she had on. It gave him an unbidden view of her breasts as they swayed with her movements. Fuck he had to admit it, at least to himself; he just plain and simply loved her.

This time Bones asked in a sultry voice "do you like what you see?" He was the one in the fog and he was the one who was tongue tied. They both laughed, and went in to watch the movie.

Settling in tonight felt different. They felt different. It was always so comfortable just being together, but tonight they felt more in tune to each other. Soon they found themselves spooning together on the couch. There was no awkwardness, just closeness. Both of them were beginning to feel the warmth they were creating.

Looking down at her Booth thought of something he had thought of every day for years. _Tonight it's very clear we're both lying here there's so many things I want to say. "I will always love you. I would never leave you alone."_ Until he looked down and saw the tears staining her cheeks he hadn't even realize he had spoken aloud.

As the tears slowly slid down her cheeks she didn't move. In a voice so soft he could hardly hear she said "I am so afraid of failing you. Sometimes I just forget and say things that I regret. I just don't want to lose you. I could never make it alone."

Turning her around so he could look in her eyes, he reached over and with his thumbs lightly whipped away each tear. "Bones let me tell you for a long time now you have kept me standing tall. You helped me through it all. I'm always strong when you're beside me. I have always needed you. I could never make it alone." Gently leaning down he kissed her.

The kiss began as one of thanks and gentleness. It quickly grew into a raging inferno. Soon they both knew the line, if it had ever been there, was going up in flames.

They moved to her bedroom the movie forgotten, and slowly began removing each other's clothes to reveal what their clothes had almost hidden earlier. Each article was removed and the body exposed beneath was explored with the reverence it deserved. They each spent much time pleasuring each other orally before moving on. Both delighted in the talent and generosity of the pleasure given. Finally in the dark recesses of the night they both fell fully sated into a dreamless sleep wrapped securely in each others arms.

The next morning he awoke to a very loud buzzing. At first he was a little confused this was not his bed. Then he remembered it was Bones', and last night came flooding back warm and magnificent. The buzzing continued and if anything got louder. Not wanting her to wake, he kept looking around. Try as he might he could not find the source.

Finally Bones stirred reached for the alarm and turned it off. In a voice full of sleep and seduction she said whispered in his ear "that alarm is entirely to **bombilate****.** I needed one that loud to wake me when I was alone. Today I think we need to shop for one that wakes us up a little less jarringly," and they turned to each other and began to study physics again.

.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Inspiration - Peter Cetera's Glory of Love – John Larrs

Hope you liked these word challenges. They were just that, a real challenge. If anyone is interested in starting a series like it here I have an idea how we might do it. Just let me know if you are interested by hitting the little green button and leaving a message.

Nyre


	6. Pure & Impure

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**__ If you have stories lurking in the recesses of your computer and would like to add them here I would enjoy hosting them. I'm thinking it can be a collection of all of our favorites. I have come up with a way to add your stories to this one. So if you are interested PM me and together we can add some different looks and legs to this idea._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own more than the 206 bones I was born with. All of the other 1648 bones I have had come into my life are now on their own!_

Pure & Impure was a one shot I used as a basis for "The Impurity of War" Chapter 2 in Friends and Lovers. It is Booth's story of his time in the military. It has always been one of my favorite Booth stories. I have taken Pure and Impure as it originally was published and with new eyes present it to you again. Please indulge me and if you read it in Friends and Lovers read this again. It has a new look and I hope you like it's updated appeal.

Pure & Impure

Ch

It was still dark out side. She woke up feeling cold, scared and alone. She had woken up with the same feelings yesterday. It was childish she knew but she needed the assurance only he could give her before she felt the need to run. This was a new relationship for both of them but if they were to endure they needed to get past whatever this was, because it was eating him apart and scaring her. Before her fear of whatever it was got out of hand she knew she had to talk to him, she had promised. Getting out of bed she went over to his drawer and pulled out one of his t-shirts. Pulling it over her head she went in search of him. She found him staring out the his kitchen window drinking a cup of coffee.

Reaching her arms around his waist she asked him why he was standing there, and got her usual answer of 'nothing just looking'. "Booth it can't be nothing. You did this yesterday and now this morning. Am I to assume you are having second thoughts about us? Do you want me to leave?"

Turning he looked at her. Even in the low light she could see his eyes were red and in a shaky voice he said "no, please no," he grabbed at her franticly. "I just have some things to straighten out in my head."

She knew feelings were not her forte but on some instinctive level she knew they needed to get through whatever was causing this pain together and for both their sakes it had to be now. Taking his hand she led him back to the bedroom.

He smiled at her thinking she wanted them to make love again. Perhaps this might keep the demons at bay at little longer. He surely didn't want them to sour what he and Bones had. It was all so new so fragile so pure.

Once they were both laying on the bed she gently turned him on his side facing her, holding both of his hands in hers, she asked her question again. He tried to pull away but she knew she was fighting for them and it gave her renewed strength. "Booth you have to trust that I am strong enough to listen to whatever it is bothering you. If we don't get whatever this is out in the open it will kill our future together. Once you asked me not to ask questions I was not prepared to hear the answers to. Please believe me you have made me strong enough."

Hesitantly he thought about what he was about to tell her. It was _**THE STORY. **_The one he had never wanted to share with any, one especially her. To him she was everything pure. To him the story made him everything impure. Everything not worth her love or anyone else's for that matter. He looked at her face again. She knew he had demons but she was there for him just as she always had been for the last four years. He had trusted her with everything important in his life, including his life. He knew the time was right. Maybe in the telling he could remove the canker sore on his soul, the thing that made him tainted.

Holding to both of her hands like a lifeline and taking a deep breath he began. "I have never told anyone the true story of how I became a sniper." Looking deep into her eyes he asked once more "are you sure you want to hear this?"

Afraid to break the spell she simply nodded her head and waited for him to continue.

"I joined the Army to get away from my family. I couldn't take the drinking, beatings any of it anymore. When Jared started drinking in his teens and became Dad's drinking buddy I couldn't handle it. I had to get out and the Military was my only way. I was sent to Iraq for Operation Desert Fox. It was a typical war, not the glamour you see on TV. You know you've seen the aftermath. Anyway, as low man on the totem pole you did what you were told and after you had completed your sortie you returned to base and tried to forget with beer your buddy's. There was a guy I made good friends with Teddy Parker."

He had stopped to try and get control of his voice. Even not knowing all the terms he was using, she could sense he needed to get it all out without her interruptions. She continued hold his hands against her chest and to make small circles on the insides of his wrists.

"One day Teddy and I had to cover some reporters while they were moving to another base. They didn't really belong out there, but the brass said take them so we did. About ten miles from camp there was a small child laying in the street. She looked like she was badly hurt. Teddy told me to stop the jeep and he jumped got out and ran over to her. All I remember is one minute seeing Teddy leaning over the kid and the next Teddy and the kid in pieces. They were to using children as bombs. As bomb's Bones! After that I didn't have much use for anything including my own life. I had been the best shot in boot camp and when the next enlistment came up for Ranger School I applied and was accepted." This was the easy part he relaxed a little "It wasn't long before I was at Airborne training. Airborne School was a three-week course. Just after graduation I was sent to the Ranger Indoctrination Program, just to make sure I knew what it meant to be a Ranger. After RIP I was stationed at Ranger Regiment Headquarters. I was the best shot in Boot Camp, and in all the competitions so when a sniper position opened up I applied for it too and I was in. Being a sniper isn't what you think it is Bones. There are usually two men, one is the mechanic and the other the observer. I started as the mechanic but it wasn't long before I became the observer. The observer has to be the best shot, and I was the best. His crying began to get more intense. He no longer realized she was here. "Once I became a sniper I started taking chances with my life. I didn't care if I lived or died. I didn't feel anything anymore. Then there was that last target, the one in Kosovo. The observer has to see everything. I saw the look on that kid's face when his father was killed, I just couldn't do it any more. All the killing made me feel so dirty I thought I would never get clean. I was still in the military and they insisted I go back to Iraq for more targets. So I did. I felt the only thing I could do was to die. I wasn't paying attention and somehow some Iraqi's took both me and my mechanic prisoners."

I knew this part of the story he had been tortured and his buddy killed. Finally he had been rescued and brought home. It had taken almost a year for the breaks on his feet to heal. Isaw he had said enough for now. He needed to rest. He needed to regroup.

A little while later while looking at the tattoos on his wrists suddenly I knew they must be part of this story and might have been be part of the healing too if I could get him to see it. "Booth," I said taking each wrist in hand and gently placing a kiss on the inside over each tattoos. "A long time ago I looked up the meaning of the tattoos on your wrists. They are connected to this, aren't they? One means destiny and the other soul. Why did you choose them?"

Blinking like he was coming out of a storm he looked at them "One day I was walking down a street in Vegas saw a tattoo parlor, went in and the artist showed me these. They remind me I had been in charge of all of their destinies. Because I failed they lost their souls. They continue to remind me I am still in charge of the destiny of those I love. If I fail I will lose not only their soul my soul as well."

Gently taking his face into my hands and kissing him with feathery light kisses I told him "It was the fortunes of war, you were doing your job. Their destiny was never in your hands. You never lost their souls because they were never yours to begin with. As for now, you and I are jointly in charge of our destiny. I will never let you lose your soul, it belongs to me and I will carry it next to my heart."

The wars we both had lived through had left scars. Some were visible like his tattoos and some not, like my fears. We needed each other. We had come together almost as someone's after thought. No one had ever thought we would work out, or have thought we would still be partners after all this time. Some would be surprised when they found out we had moved our relationship on to a more personal level. As we held each other tight and eased into sleep I knew I had made the right decision. This man was my life and from the day I met him, our life together was our destiny.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_I know the story of Teddy Parker her is not the same as he was originally, but I liked him being more of Booth's buddy than Booth being his superior. While embedding reporters was not done until recently, wars have had someone reporting the news back home. They are always in the way and always resented._

_This was a story where Booth was able to be vulnerable and Bones was able to be the strong one. I hope you liked it._

_Nyre_


	7. Poll

Please check out my Bones Poll at my profile page and don't for get to vote.


End file.
